Strip Poker "
by ZimLover05
Summary: Why Dib and Zim schould never play poker ......with us . ( pg_13 for naughty words , and a rather ..interesting scene ..)


disclaimer   
  
I dont own Invader Zim , Nick ,  
" Invader Zim Obsessives anyomus "," BOW TO ME ! MEATBAG ! " ,   
Daria , SailorMoon , Outlaw Star , Harry Potter , Fruity Pebbles ,  
Tenchi Muyo , IZZ , AOL , Poochie , Rocket Power , or any of the   
copyrighted materials we mention here ... GO SUE DIB !!!!!!  
  
Dib : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
**************************************************************************  
Next , Fay , Cassidy , Snowbie , and Operation : Cassidy ,   
and My Darling Angel belong to my pal Aqua , a.k.a. TheNefariousBear ,  
and not me ...she is way better !!  
**************************************************************************  
Misty , NightRunner ( my Poochie ) , my skull ring and choker ,   
my tanktop , "The Empresses' Tears " , and my black deck of cards   
belong to me .. keep guessing !  
**************************************************************************  
  
Snowie , Moochie , Artemis , Kritterz , Fei Fei are real !!!  
  
- ZimLover_05 ( and i do !!! )  
**************************************************************************  
  
" Strip Poker "  
  
  
  
JadeEyedWolf: hi   
  
SPluto112: hey  
  
JadeEyedWolf: um , did dib get the pencil out yet ?  
  
SPluto112: I saw your new fanfic on our chat today! It was cool!  
  
SPluto112: And yes, luckily, Cassidy was able to take it out!  
SPluto112: Cassidy: Yes, I did!  
  
Dib: (still rubbing his nose) Ow..thanks, Cass. I owe you big time.  
JadeEyedWolf: i added in a few things .   
  
JadeEyedWolf: but it was all you guys !  
  
SPluto112: Heh heh, so I noticed .  
  
SPluto112: Invader Zim Obsessive Anonymous at this site, they're posting fan characters!  
I'm posting Cassidy there!!  
  
SPluto112: Just need to get word from the webpage master  
  
JadeEyedWolf: who's site ?  
  
SPluto112: Have no idea, but I found the site while I was looking for IZ sites  
  
JadeEyedWolf: high five !!   
  
JadeEyedWolf:* gets to page * aww ...gir looks ...stupid ..  
  
SPluto112: Aqua: Yeah! (They give each other a high five)  
  
Cassidy: Wow...I'm going to go on a site, hopefully!  
JadeEyedWolf: cool  
  
SPluto112: I might add a picture of her there...but the problem is  
...the picture holds a bit of a spoiler!  
  
SPluto112: And no, Dib's not in it!  
  
Dib: Awwww  
  
JadeEyedWolf: i still have to figure out what Misty and dib are going   
to do about Zim and Gaz ... this is really dificult .  
  
SPluto112: Writer's block, huh? The cure for that is a lot of sugar..hee hee   
(well, it helps me a lot) .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: i wish , but im out of friuty pebbles .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: meanwhile i just finshed the epelogue for empresses tears ..  
its really cool .  
  
SPluto112: Hey, I added a physical description to Cassidy!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: Thats perfect ! because i was going to draw a picture of us all on the couch !   
  
SPluto112: Okay. I'll explain on how she looks like if you want!  
JadeEyedWolf: cool  
  
SPluto112: I drew a cool picture of her, but unless you want it to spoil the story, I might not show it until it's revealed  
JadeEyedWolf: oh okay , if thats what you want   
  
SPluto112: Okay, here's her desciption...here we go....  
  
JadeEyedWolf: * gets on 2nd page *...man ! red looks goofy !   
  
SPluto112: She has long, sort of wavy brown hair that has a scrunchie on the right side of her hair.  
She has brown eyes and on her forehead, there's an odd sign on it. Think Sasami, except the sign  
is upside down and there's a circle type of each side of it. It's hard to explain, really .  
  
SPluto112: (The sign in one of the spoilers, but it doesn't reveal much)  
  
JadeEyedWolf: okay .   
  
JadeEyedWolf: i think to start , ill go with the girls and the fan girls .  
SPluto112: Okay  
  
JadeEyedWolf: Misty , Cassiday , Fay , Fai Fai , you , me , and Gaz .  
SPluto112: ..Then she wears a light grey sweater with a hood (it's down).   
She has a dark green letter "E" on it. She wears black pants .  
  
SPluto112: Cool!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: ill ask if the library has a scanner . if not ,   
ill have to wait until i get into school this fall .  
  
SPluto112: Darn, you can't believe the other picture of drew of her.  
She's with Dib and Fay O.o;; Fay?! She hates her..  
  
SPluto112 signed off at 7:46:45 PM.   
SPluto112: welcome back  
JadeEyedWolf: sorry about that .  
SPluto112: it's okay .  
JadeEyedWolf: damn aol !  
SPluto112: Yeah!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: oh , see IZZ ?   
SPluto112: yessir....she's weird .  
JadeEyedWolf: She looks kinda like daria , dont you think ?   
SPluto112: ...Yeah!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: i cant wait for the movie to come out .   
SPluto112: Aqua: There's a movie?!  
SPluto112:.... Where?  
JadeEyedWolf: its probally gonna be out on my birthday ,  
just like the harry potter movie .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: its " is it college yet ? "  
  
SPluto112: no way..(not in my world)  
JadeEyedWolf: not me either .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: im going to be a freshmen .  
  
SPluto112: Oh my God! What kind of weapons should I give to Cassidy? HELP!!  
JadeEyedWolf: whats wrong ???  
  
SPluto112: In fan characters, I have to give Cass a weapon!!  
WHAT SHOULD I GIVE HER?!  
SPluto112: darn..  
  
JadeEyedWolf: how about a crossbow ?  
JadeEyedWolf: that would be interesting .  
  
SPluto112: what's that like?  
JadeEyedWolf: ....a cross bow ?  
  
SPluto112: Yeah. I just want to make sure..  
  
JadeEyedWolf: lets see ..  
JadeEyedWolf: a thing that looks like a handgun , but launches arrows instead of bullets ,  
on top , out of a small bow , that launches when you pull the trigger .  
  
SPluto112: Cool! I'll give her that!  
JadeEyedWolf: alright !!   
  
SPluto112: Cass: (suddenly has a cross bow) Cool!  
  
Dib: Whoo-hoo! You look cool with that!!  
  
Cass: I do? (poses with it)  
  
  
JadeEyedWolf: Cass , be careful .  
JadeEyedWolf: i dont want to pull one of those out of dib's nose ...  
  
Zim: (sitting on the couch) I'm fine!  
  
Dib: (standing by a posing Cass) I'm alright!  
  
Cass: Don't worry..I'll be careful.  
  
JadeEyedWolf: umm... * steps out of firing range , to the couch *   
....okay .  
  
Cass: (puts the cross bow down) Okay, it seems cool!  
  
Aqua: Now for accessories, for example, SIRS and Pets..wait.   
Snowie is her pet already!  
  
Snowie: Wuff!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: what kind of pet is snowbie ?  
SPluto112: Cass: Snowie is simply a small, white dog.  
  
Aqua: She looks a bit familiar...  
  
JadeEyedWolf: reminds me of artemis , only he was a cat .  
SPluto112: Hee hee...Sailor Moon...I love that show...  
but they took it off the air ...  
  
JadeEyedWolf: no , artemis was my cat .  
SPluto112: :'-(  
JadeEyedWolf: before the coyotes ate him . * sighs *   
  
JadeEyedWolf: buries face in hands on couch *   
  
SPluto112: Aww...I'm sorry  
  
JadeEyedWolf: sob - i just -miss him ...  
SPluto112: I lost my dog Moochie a long time ago so I know what it's like.  
She died of old age...sniff..  
  
  
Zim: Geez...this is so corny!  
  
SPluto112 : SHUT UP, ZIM! (whacks Zim) .  
  
Zim : OW!   
  
SPluto112: I miss Moochie, too...  
  
JadeEyedWolf: * sighs * thats the price i paid for living out here ..  
  
SPluto112: It explains what happened to her in my story "My Darling Angel".  
SPluto112: I had a lot of courage into writing it.   
.....I wrote it a while after her death .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: oh well .. i guess whats done is done ...  
  
SPluto112: I know...sigh...that's how I got Snowball, my other dog.  
(She inspired me to make Snowie, as you might see) .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: i still got my frog , kritterz , he reminds me a lot of gir ...  
  
....and ive got Gir .   
  
  
* glances around my room , he is yapping at my Poochie . *   
  
JadeEyedWolf: oh geez .  
  
SPluto112: Heh heh...  
  
SPluto112: I'm trying to draw another picture of Cass, but she's hard to draw  
(Her eyes...)  
  
JadeEyedWolf: its nice to know your soooooooo compassionate ..   
* hits zim with a pillow *   
  
SPluto112: You, too! (hits Dib)  
  
Cassidy: Yeah! (hits Dib with her fist)  
  
Dib: Everybody likes to beat me up..  
  
JadeEyedWolf: no ! no !   
* catches dib *   
  
JadeEyedWolf: he's gonna end up like gir one of these days !   
  
Dib : swallows *   
  
SPluto112: You might not believe this, but...I drew Cassidy as an Irken...and she looks SO cool!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: i toyed with the idea myself , its really hard to draw them .  
  
SPluto112: I gotta decide what color Cassidy's eyes should be in the Irken picture .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: ....especially if there slightly older ..  
  
JadeEyedWolf: frosted violet ..?  
JadeEyedWolf: o wait ..  
JadeEyedWolf: ... blue .  
JadeEyedWolf: frosted anything means your'e blind on Irk .   
  
SPluto112: this is going to be fun while drawing her .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: well , i stayed up last night like i always do ,  
and managed to get a picture of me on the desk , Zim sitting on the floor ,   
and one of dib looking really nervous ...or peeved . i cant really tell ..  
  
SPluto112: maybe he's both! Heh heh !  
  
JadeEyedWolf: well , he's kind of mysterious soo , it is confusing ...  
  
JadeEyedWolf: And speaking of which did you see the pic of dib as a bunny on page two ? )  
  
SPluto112: Oh yeah, I seen it! Hee hee !  
  
Dib : seen what ?  
JadeEyedWolf:... oh nothing ..  
Cass: (giggles)  
  
Dib : *rolls eyes * ...Women .   
  
Zim : dont look at me , im still trying to figure her out ..  
  
Cass: Anyway, Terra has finally came to visit...help...  
  
Dib: What's she like?  
  
Cass: Loud, annoying...  
  
JadeEyedWolf: wierd too ? ...  
  
Cass : Very !   
  
JadeEyedWolf : Gee , sounds like my brother .  
  
SPluto112: Did Invader Zim appear in the Spring of 2001 or the winter of 2001?  
  
JadeEyedWolf: i have no idea . but they are making new ones !   
SPluto112: wait..nevermind, I already know .  
  
SPluto112: I know! I heard it off of this website! BOW TO ME, MEATBAG!!   
  
JadeEyedWolf: maybe in a bit , ill check it oout . im still browsing the first .  
  
SPluto112: OMG!! I got an %100 on the "Invader Zim" quiz I took!!!  
SPluto112: WHOO-HOO!!!!!  
JadeEyedWolf: cool !   
SPluto112: (does a victory dance with Cass)   
  
Cass :Go Aqua! Go Aqua! It's your birth--OOPS!  
I'm doing a Rocket Power thing..  
  
JadeEyedWolf: haha   
  
Cass: I can't believe I was acting like an idiot..  
  
Dib: (places hand on shoulder) It's okay..this is her first time, you know..  
  
Cass: Oh my..what do I feel now? I feel so bad...  
  
Zim: You're embarrassed with yourself...  
  
Cass: Oh yeah..sniff...Oh well! I gotta perk up! It's my nature to be outgoing...  
but I feel so bad!!!!  
  
Cass: (takes the cross bow)  
  
Aqua: Oh no! Cass, calm down before you use that Cross bow!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: Oh @#$% !   
  
Cass: (points it at Zim) You...shut....up!!!  
  
Zim: Eep! (jumps up and hides)  
  
Cass: (puts it down) you better think twice about saying stuff like that...  
  
Dib: Whoa...I like her ^_~ !   
  
JadeEyedWolf: * looks behind her * What happened , oh mighty irkan invader ?.....  
  
Zim: (comes out) Oh please don't say anymore...  
  
SPluto112 : Hey, everybody gets scared. Get used to it .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: i know , but geez , he flants it more than anyone ! )  
  
SPluto112: No kidding...  
  
Cass: (looks around and spots a pink Game Slave) Cool! A game slave!  
(starts to play with it)  
WHOO-HOO! TOP SCOOOOOOORRRRREEEE!!!!!  
  
SPluto112: O..kay.....another hobby of Cass .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: oh yeah ...  
  
Dib : uh Cass , you better put that down befor-- ..  
  
Gaz (from the distance): WHERE'S MY GAMESLAVE?!  
  
Cass: (quickly drops it back where she found it)  
  
JadeEyedWolf: bus-ted . )  
  
JadeEyedWolf: * sits back on couch , wincing while hearing the carnage *  
  
Cass: Eeps...  
  
Zim: It's been nice knowing you...(runs away)  
  
Cass: (to Dib) Are you going to hide?  
  
Dib: I'm still deciding .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: * decides to watch , as Zim hides under the blanket *   
  
JadeEyedWolf: geez .  
  
SPluto112: Aqua: I'm standing here by Cass, my character, my creation,   
and I'm going to protect her! Gaz knows better NOT to come after my character,  
or I bust some major @$$!!  
  
Dib: (moves away) Sorry, but my sister creeps me out! (runs)  
  
Cass: Coward...  
  
JadeEyedWolf: okay . stick around ill be back in a few , okay ?  
  
SPluto112: Okay!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: keep cool zim !   
  
JadeEyedWolf: steps outside .  
  
Zim: I will!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: good boy .   
  
3 minutes later   
  
JadeEyedWolf: back   
  
Cass: (running away from Gaz) HELPPPP!!!!  
  
SPluto112: GAZ!! GET OVER HERE!!!!  
  
Zim: Err...hi .   
  
JadeEyedWolf: * sits by zim * uh oh ..  
  
JadeEyedWolf: Aisha's on Outlawstar right now ! )  
  
SPluto112:(grabs Gaz) Listen, little chibi (chibi also means troublemaker),  
go near my Cass again and I will DESTROY you in my own way...(drops Gaz)  
  
Gaz: Grrr...(goes back and plays her game slave)  
  
Cass: wow..you saved my life! I bow to you! (bows to her) .  
  
SPluto112: ah...  
  
  
JadeEyedWolf: * rolls eyes as zim shivers *   
  
JadeEyedWolf: that was quick )  
  
SPluto112: Well, Gaz isn't THAT fast. I mean, all she does is sit around and  
play her game slave. It was easy to catch her...  
  
Cass: (looks around) Where's Dib?  
  
Dib: (whimpers from behind the couch)  
  
Cass: you chicken...  
  
JadeEyedWolf: " gives zim a hug *   
  
zim : ....is it over ?  
  
SPluto112:Of course it is! RIGHT, GAZ?  
  
Gaz: Uhh...right!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: * pats head *   
JadeEyedWolf: *sets him down *   
  
Dib: Phew..(comes from the corner) Sorry about that, Cass .  
  
Cass: It's okay...I guess .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: * snickers with Cass and Aqua *  
  
Dib: Anyway, now what are we going to do?  
  
Aqua: I gotta plan chapter four..  
  
JadeEyedWolf: ...Want to play poker ?  
  
SPluto112: Zim: I wanna! (goes to play)  
  
Cassidy : ill deal .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: * picks up her hand *  
  
Dib: I will, I guess..  
  
SPluto112: .......okay, I'll do it too .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: okay .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: looks to her side * DIB !   
  
Dib looks away *   
  
(they both start playing) .  
  
Later   
  
Dib: Now c'mon! I keep losing!  
  
  
Cass: Hee hee...on a losing streak, huh?  
  
JadeEyedWolf: i think so . * looks at the black boots on the table *   
  
cassidy * snickers*   
  
SPluto112: Okay, Zim, I win again!  
  
Zim: urk !....are you cheating?  
  
JadeEyedWolf: tsk ! tsk ! zimmy .   
  
( from the otherside of the table ) Dib: WAH! I lose again!  
  
Cassidy: Hand over the jacket, Dibby...  
  
JadeEyedWolf: Dib : but its my pride and joy !   
  
Cassidy: (gives Dib the "glare")  
  
Dib: Oh, okay! (takes it off and hands it to her)  
  
Cassidy: (whispers) I'll give it back later  
  
JadeEyedWolf: well , * pushes five chips in * what else is new ?  
  
Zim: No! I'm not giving you THAT!  
  
Aqua: Hand it over!  
  
Zim: Oh, okay...(hands her the contact lenses) .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: hmm ... hard brakes , zim ?  
  
SPluto112: Zim: grrrrrrrr .  
JadeEyedWolf : here , why dont you play me a hand ..?  
  
Zim : okay , im getting sick of losing .  
  
JadeEyedWolf : Dont be so sure , sweets .   
Zim : ( takes the cards ) ..urk !   
  
JadeEyedWolf: * giggles *   
  
JadeEyedWolf: Lays out four of a kind * hey , i upped your 3 . pay up zimmy   
  
Elsewhere .... ) Dib: NOOOOOO!!! Not my T-shirt! NO! ANYTHING BUT THIS!!  
  
Cassidy: I said that I'd give it back later...  
  
Dib: Oh, alright! (hands over the shirt)  
  
Cassidy : looks him over * hmmmmm.....  
  
Dib : blushes *  
  
SPluto112: Zim: Wah.....(hands over the backpack)  
  
JadeEyedWolf: Dont worry .. Ill at least leave the hair ...  
*winks *   
  
JadeEyedWolf:( to aqua : damn were good ! this is soo being a fic ... what do you think ? )  
  
SPluto112: Oh yeah !!!  
  
Zim: Okay...(stares at Dib, who's losing it all) .   
  
Dib: NO! NOT MY PANTS!!! WHY AM I ALWAYS LOSING ?!   
  
JadeEyedWolf: * Laughs *   
  
JadeEyedWolf:....dont you still have socks , dib ?  
  
Dib: Uh oh.....don't tell her that!!  
  
Cassidy: I don't want them anyway...  
  
JadeEyedWolf: to cassiday : ill bet you dont ) * Winks *   
  
Cass : tee hee !   
  
JadeEyedWolf: * Lays out her hand * well zim , thats 2 to 4 .   
JadeEyedWolf: * snaps fingers *   
  
Cassidy: Grr...GIMMIE YOUR SOCKS, DIB!  
  
SPluto112: Zim: Wah.....(hands over the gloves) .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: awww here .. * gives one back *   
  
Zim : looks oddly at her *   
  
JadeEyedWolf: just one .. 'cant have it all in a day .   
* winks *   
  
Dib/Cass/Aqua: Wow..he's all green under there!  
  
Zim: Shut up..  
  
Dib: What? We never see you without the gloves!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: no , i think its good . perfectly manicured nails , too .  
JadeEyedWolf: *winks *   
  
Zim: Oh really, I...Oh! I lost again!  
  
Dib: Boo hoo..I lost everything, except my..  
  
Cass: Hand over the boxers!!!  
  
Dib: (blushes madly)  
  
JadeEyedWolf: * snickers *   
  
Dib: NO WAY!!!!  
  
Cass: Oh yes..:-)  
  
JadeEyedWolf: ( counts prizes * ..Thats a backpack and both gloves ..  
  
SPluto112: Zim: Darn..(hands over the other glove) .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: think of it this way , at least you aren't dib .   
  
Zim: ( glances at the other side of the table ) OH MY GOD!  
  
Cass: Come on, hand them over!!  
  
Dib: no...(still blushing)  
  
JadeEyedWolf: * sees the panic on zim's face * ...are you out , zim ?  
  
Zim: NO WAY! I'm in!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: Oh , okay ... * grins *   
  
Cass: c'mon, I won't look!  
  
Dib: Oh yes, you will...  
  
JadeEyedWolf: flips out cards to Zim and her *   
  
JadeEyedWolf: what do you bet ?  
  
Zim: Arg...what should I bet?  
  
Cass/Dib: (shrug)  
  
JadeEyedWolf: gazes at the semi toga thing , then quickly looks away *   
JadeEyedWolf: *giggles *   
  
Dib: AAHHHHH!!!!! * blushes *   
  
Cass: I got the boxers! I got the boxers! I win!!  
  
Dib: Nooooo....  
  
JadeEyedWolf : Not yet . Zim and i aren't done with our game .   
  
JadeEyedWolf: * daringly * ....well zim , whats your bet ?  
  
  
Zim: (thinks really hard ) err.....whatever I have left!  
  
Cass: Wow...you have nothing left!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: nooo .. he still has his shirt thingie ...  
  
Zim : *blushing *   
  
JadeEyedWolf: *snaps off her choker *  
  
...i bet 18 chips , my necklace , and skullring .  
  
  
Zim: Okay, I bet 15 chips and the shirt!  
  
Cass: (whispers to Dib) I wonder what he has under there...  
  
Dib: O.O CASS!!  
  
Cass: ...It's a girl thing, Dib .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: * takes a card and adds it to her collection .. *   
JadeEyedWolf: * looks accross the table *   
  
Zim: (takes a card)  
  
JadeEyedWolf: .....well ?   
  
JadeEyedWolf: * grins daringly *   
  
Zim: ( nervously ) Uhhh..I got.......  
  
Dib: Uh oh..  
  
Cass: I wonder if he loses ...  
  
JadeEyedWolf: uh huh ......and ?  
  
Zim: gr.....show me what you have first!  
  
Cass: Don't worry, (steps behind him) I'll watch and see if he's cheating!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: Lifts an eyebrow *  
  
JadeEyedWolf: ( thanks , cass )   
  
SPluto112: Dib: (takes the jacket and hides some certain things)  
  
JadeEyedWolf: Dib ! quit it !   
  
SPluto112: Dib: (blushes madly) But...errr...  
  
JadeEyedWolf: just wait until the game is done .  
...were not expecting you to go home like that .  
  
Cass : grins * ..or are we ? ...  
  
Dib: Okay.....  
  
JadeEyedWolf: now . zim , what did you get ?  
  
SPluto112: Zim: Grrr...two kings and some joker! ( buries face in hands )  
  
Cass: Poor you..what do you have?  
  
JadeEyedWolf: ( spreads it out expertly )   
  
JadeEyedWolf: ....royal flush .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: ....sorry babe .  
  
Cass: (GASP) SHE WINS!!!!!! WA-HOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: * leans on her elbow , grinning *   
  
SPluto112: Zim: Sniff...(takes the shirt off slowly)  
  
Dib: poor you..I know how it feels .   
  
JadeEyedWolf: i tryed to warn you ......  
  
JadeEyedWolf: .....come on .....  
  
Zim: (gives her the shirt)  
  
Cass: (steps away) Ahem..  
  
JadeEyedWolf: * Takes it gratefully *   
  
JadeEyedWolf: ....Thank you for playing gentilemen .   
  
Cass/Aqua: (grins)  
  
Cass: In your face, DIB!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: * holds shirt thing up to herself in the Mirror *   
  
JadeEyedWolf: * goes to couch and puts it on *   
  
Zim : * Jaw drops *   
  
Dib: ....Can I have my stuff back ?  
  
Cass: Sure. You actually thought I was going to wear them !?  
  
Dib : * Goes upstairs and puts on clothes *   
  
zim : umm .. you didn't just do what i think you did ...  
  
JadeEyedWolf: twirls tanktop around her finger * ...yup .   
  
JadeEyedWolf: .... I wanted to make it fair .  
  
Cass: What did she do?  
  
Zim : uh ---   
Zim : blushes *   
  
Cass: Okay...(walks off )   
  
JadeEyedWolf: ( whispers to aqua ) " Two words ..."  
  
" ...black , bra . "   
  
JadeEyedWolf: * tosses zim his back pack * I think ill keep these....  
  
SPluto112: GASPS! Heh heh...heh heh...EE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!!!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: I know , its a slight jump , but hey ..I had to make it fair ..  
* winks at the still gaping zim *   
  
SPluto112: Aqua: I'm making a profile for Cassidy.  
  
  
Dib: (walks down the stairs, fully dressed) Where's Cass? She still has my boots!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: ..im not telling .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: * to aqua * ( good thing dib wasn't here just asecond ago )  
SPluto112: Aqua: Yeah!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: * gazes over at zim * ...aren't you going to get dressed ??  
  
Zim: (going up the stairs)  
  
Aqua: Anyway, what kind of information should I have on Cass? Anything that's important?  
  
JadeEyedWolf: what is her favorite things ,   
the role she plays in the story with the other caracters ..  
JadeEyedWolf: things she owns ..?  
JadeEyedWolf: thats why gaz's room whas hard for me to discribe ..  
  
SPluto112: Heh heh.....yeah! What else?  
  
JadeEyedWolf: ummm....  
  
SPluto112: Oh!! How she relates to the characters!!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: yes !   
  
JadeEyedWolf: i think this was a pretty desant role play )  
  
SPluto112: Yep!  
  
SPluto112: :-)  
  
JadeEyedWolf: ...especially the poker !   
JadeEyedWolf: *snickers *   
  
SPluto112: LOL!!!!  
  
SPluto112: What else should there be for Cassidy?......hmmm....  
  
JadeEyedWolf: i think you've got everything .  
  
SPluto112: Okay! (starts the profile)  
  
JadeEyedWolf: Hey , shouldn't they be back by now ?   
  
Dib: WHERE'S MY BOOTS?!  
  
Cassidy: (walks in) Here they are. (hands them to Dib)  
  
Cass: I went and got them cleaned for a bit.  
  
* there all shiny *   
  
Dib : hey ! where are my handcuffs !   
  
Cass: Oh! They're on the table!  
  
Dib: Oh...  
  
JadeEyedWolf: Damn , Ive gotta bounce .... see you guys at midnight ?  
  
SPluto112: I'll try! See ya!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: kay bye   
  
SPluto112: bye!  
  
JadeEyedWolf Signed off at 10:35:01 pm   
  
********************************************************************************  



End file.
